Valerie Tulle
Valeria Tulle jest jedną z czarownic, które należą do Heretyków oraz przyjaciółką Lillian Salvatore przez którą została przemieniona w wampira. W 1863 roku poznaje Stefana Salvatore w którym się zakochuje z zajemnością, była także z nim w ciąży. W 1903 roku zostaje uwięziona wraz z Lillian Salvatore, Beau, Malcolmem , Norą Hildegard, Mary Louise i Oscarem w więziennym wymiarze roku 1903. Po prawie wieku spędzonego w więziennym świecie Valerie wraz z swoją przybrana rodziną ponownie wraca do Mystic Falls. Wczesne lata życia Historia Valerie nie jest zbyt dobrze znana. Była członkiem sabatu Bliźniąt, lecz została wyrzucona, bo nie posiadała własnej mocy. Pracowała na oddziale szpitalnym Lily. Po przemianie Lillian wzięła Valerie pod swoje skrzydła. Historia 1863 W 1863, Valerie poznała Stefana. Ich spotkanie było zaplanowane przez matkę chłopaka Lillian Salvatore. Valerie miała tylko zaspokoić ciekawość matki mężczyzny i sprawdzić czy wszytko u niego było w porządku. Nieoczekiwanie Valerie i Stefan zakochali się w sobie, a nawet się ze sobą przespali. Kobieta po spędzonej nocy ze Stefanem zaszła w ciążę. To nie spodobało się opiekunowi dziewczyny Julianowi. Mężczyzna zaczął bić ciężarną Valerie, by ta poroniła dziecko. Kobieta obudziła się na statku płynącym do Anglii. Lillian Salvatore została zapewniona przez Juliana, że znalazł Valerie pobitą i związana na ulicy. Lillian uzdrowiła ją swoją krwią. W nocy dziewczyna weszła do wanny, wypiła herbatę z laudanum i położyła się spać. Umarła z krwią wampira w organizmie i została pierwszym heretykiem. 1903 Valerie wraz z heretykami płynęła statkiem z Anglii do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Lily znalazła umierającego Lorenzo, którego przemieniła w wampira. Jednak przed dopłynięciem do portu heretycy zabili każdego na statku, a przy porcie zmierzyli się z sabatem Bliźniąt, który uwięził ich w wymiarze 1903 roku. 1903-2013 Po spędzeniu wielu lat w więziennym świecie, w końcu zaczęła im się wyczerpywać krew, więc heretycy postanowili, że podarują całą krew Lily, a oni sami skarzą się na wysuszenie z krwi. Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 7 W Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Valerie pisze w swoim pamiętniku jak bardzo jest jej źle w współczesnym świecie i w miasteczku. Valerie pisząc wiadomość do Lily zostaje potrącona przez dwóch nastolatków. Nie udzielili oni jej pomocy gdyż myślą, że nie żyje i zostawia ją na drodze. Valerie po chwili odzyskuje przytomność i zła wraca do domu. Lily jest dumna, z heretyczki, że pokonała chęć zemsty. Kobieta wraz ze swoimi przybranymi siostrami Norą i Mary Louise zabija nastolatków,którzy potracili Valerie. Do domu heretyków przychodzi Caroline udając ich sąsiadkę, która chce ich przywitać w Mystic Falls. Forbes starała się odwrócić uwagę mieszańców, by Matt mógł podłożyć bobę i zakończyć żywot heretyków. Tak się jednak nie dzieje, a hybrydy mszcząc się i zabiją całą klasę Matta. Rzeź przerywa Lily i natychmiast zabiera swoją rodzinę do domu. Lily i Stefan po przeprowadzeniu negocjacji oddaje Pensjonat Salvatorów heretykom. Gdy Beau w lustrze oglądał swoja bliznę podeszła do niego Valerie i powiedziała by nie ukrywał swojej blizny, bo przetrwał. Po chwili Nora i Mary Louise znajduję martwego Malcolma. Gdy Lily zobaczyła martwe zwłoki swojego pupilka rozpłakała się. Heretycy w odzewie za morderstwo porywają Caroline. W Never Let Me Go, Valerie rozmawia z Enzo i namawia go do "obejścia" przepisów Lily. Enzo odpowiada kobiecie, że ktoś na kim mu zależy jest torturowany przez dwie kobiety. Podczas nie obecności Nory i Mary Louise, Valerie rozmawia z uwięzioną Caroline. Heretyczka następnie rzuca zaklęcie na Forbes, które powoduje, że jej skóra jest niczym werbena. Na pogrzebie Malcolma Valerie opowiada Damonowi dlaczego Malcolm był taki ważny dla ich rodziny. Kobieta mówi także, że Malcolm pomógł zjednoczyć ją z Beau po dekadzie. W Age of Innocence, Valerie wyrywa telefon z rąk Caroline gdy ta rozmawiała z Stefanem opisuje ją jako nowy psycho domownik. Caroline czytając pamiętnik Stefana odnajduje wpis z 1863 roku gdzie Salvatore pisał o ty jak poznał Valerie Tulle. Ciekawa Forbes pyta się heretyczki co łączyło ją z wampirem. Valerie odpowiada wampirzycy jak poznała Stefana w 1863 roku. Valerie siedzi za ławce z Stefanem i opowiada mu swoja historię dla czego do niego nie wróciła przeprasza go za wszystko a potem ucieka. Pod koniec odcinka Varelie dzięki zaklęciu lokalizującemu odnajduje jednego z heretyków Oscara. Kobieta pyta się jego kiedy ostatni raz wdział Juliana. Następnie Valerie mówi mu że był dla niej dobry jak brat, a następnie wyrywa mu serce. W I Carry Your Heart With Me, Valerie przyrządza śniadanie dla Oscara by zatuszować fakt, że zabiła go zeszłej nocy. Do kuchni przychodzi Lorenzo i zwraca uwagę kobiecie, że wczorajszej nocy wróciła późno do domu. Wampir zaczyna podejrzewać, że Valerie ma związek z zniknięciem Oscara. Po chwili do kuchni przychodzi Lily, która chce rozmawiać z heretyczką na osobności i prosi Enzo o opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Salvatore chce porozmawiać z dziewczyną o wydarzeniach, które wydarzyły się 1863. Lily mówi dziewczynie, że jeśli ma coś do powiedzenia to teraz jest na to czas. Valerie zapewnia Lily, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. Dopiero Enzo Valerie wyznaje prawdę o tym, że zabiła Oscara. Dziewczyna mówi, że musiała to zrobić bo heretyk wiedział za dużo o Julianie, który jest miłością życia Lily i chce go przywrócić do życia. W Live Through This, Valerie chce spalić ciało Juliana by zapobiec planowi Lily wskrzeszenia go. Niestety powstrzymuje ją przybycie Lily, Nory, Mary Louise i Beau. Lily jest zła na Valerie, że chciała zniszczyć miłość jej życia i uderza dziewczynę w policzek. Choć Valerie błaga Lily by go nie przywracała Salvatore wcale nie słucha heretyczki i twierdzi, że to dzięki Julianowi zmieniło się całe jej życie. Valerie mówi bracią Salvatore, że to ich matka dała pomysł Kajowi o rzuceniu czaru na Elenę. Po usłyszeniu tej informacji wściekły Damon chce zabić Lily, ale kobietę ratuje Beau, który sprawia, że w całym magazynie trumny wybuchają. Po przebudzeniu się Stefan pomaga Valerie, która opowiada mu o tym, że byłą z nim w ciąży. Po całym zdarzeniu Stefan odprowadza Valerie do domu i obiecuje, że zabija Juliana za to co jej zrobił. W Best Served Cold, Valerie zostaje na noc w domu Stefana po tym jak chciała spalić ciało Juliana. Stefan mówi Caroline, że heretycy wyrzekli się Valerie. Salvatore ukrywa przed swoją dziewczyną fakt, że Valerie była z nim w ciąży. Tulle odkrywa, że Sabat Bliźniąt przeniósł dzieci Alaricka i jego tragicznie zmarłej żony Jo, do ciała Caroline Forbes. W Mommie Dearest, Caroline nie wieży Valerie o tym, że jest w ciąży. Forbes prosi Val by ściągnęła hipnozę z ludzi, którzy są pożywieniem dla heretyków. Tulle wyjawia Mattowi, że Caroline jest w wampirzej ciąży z dziećmi Alarica. Valerie pomaga Caroline schować się przed Beau używając zaklęcia maskującego. Valerie przychodzi do szpitala gdzie Caroline i Alaric byli na USG by sprawdzić czy Caroline jest na prawdę ciąży. Tulle mówi, że dzieci były ukryte zaklęciem maskującym by za wszelką cenę je chronić. W Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Valerie opowiada swojej rodzinie o tym jak Julian skrzywdził ją i jej dziecko. Beau i Nora wierząc kobiecie postanawiają odejść od Juliana. Lecz w historie Tulle nie wierzy Mary Louise i posądza ja o kolejne kłamstwo. Za pomocą czarów Mary unieruchamia Damona i Valerie a następnie Julian związuje ich łańcuchem. Valerie jest także świadkiem samobójstwa Lily. W Cold as Ice, Valerie wraz z Norą żegnają się z Lily podczas jej pogrzebu. Po uzyskaniu informacji od Stefana o Julianie, Valerie wraz z Salvatorem planuje zemścić się na Julianie za to co im zrobił. By zwabić Juliana, Val wstrzykuje Mary Louise werbenę. Wiadomość, że Mary została porwana dociera także do Nory, która się mści na Bonnie i Stefanie. W Postcards from the Edge, Valerie jest przychodzi do baru gdzie bawi się Julian i wręcza mu pocztówkę z czerwonym znakiem x, które jest ostrzeżeniem od łowczyni wampirów, która umieściła jego dusze w kamieniu Feniksa. Następnie Val jest widziana w szpitalu gdzie przebywa Caroline ze względu na swoja wampirzą ciążę. Heretyczka odkrywa, ze dzieci są czarownikami takimi jak ona, czyli pompami które wysysają magie. Czarownica daje ciężarnej magiczny talizman dzięki, któremu dzieci będą wysysać magie z talizmanu a nie z Caroline. Wampirzyca jest bardzo wdzięczna heretyczce za pomoc.Valerie pomaga także Stefanowi w ocaleni Damona przed Julianem. Stefan zły na to co Julian robi chce jego śmierci pomaga mu w tym Valerie. W This Woman's Work, Valerie i Stefan zastają wysuszone ciało Caroline i zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że magiczny talizman nie zadział. Jedynym wyjściem by uratować Caroline jest urodzenie bliźniąt. Valerie odkrywa, że dzieci nie chcą się urodzić bo wolą zostać tam gdzie jest magia. By dzieci mogły się przyjść na świat trzeba skierować magie na zewnątrz. Valerie prosi o pomoc Beau, Mary Louise, Norę. Nagle blizna Beau zaczęła krwawić, co świadczyło o tym, że Rayna Cruz jest w pobliżu. Nora i Mary Louise zabierają Beau jak najdalej od szpitala. Valerie zostaje i sama by pomóc Carinie urodzić. Po chwili do Valerie dołącza także Bonnie i mówi heretyczce, że Beau nie żyje. Dzięki magi Valerie i Bonnie dziewczynki przychodzą na świat. W Moonlight on the Bayou, Valerie mówi Stefanowi jaką drogą dojechać do kryjówki w Nowym Orleanie, ale nagle trzeci z nim kontakt i informuje o tym Bonnie. Następnie Valerie współpracuje z Mattem mimo jego negatywnego podejścia do heretyków. Tulle informuje Damona by nie wierzył Armory bo to sterta kłamstw. W I Would for You,Valerie pomaga Stefanowi znaleźć rzadkie magiczne zioło, które nałożone na bliznę sprawia, że jest się nie widocznym dla Rayny Cruz. Gdy Stefan i Valerie przybywają na miejsce, które wskazała im Freya Mikaelson, okazuje się że ktoś ukradł całe już magiczne zioło. W Days of Future Past, Valerie ponownie zaczyna romansować z Stefanem podczas ich rocznej ucieczki przed Rayną i próbą znalezienia ratunku dla Stefana . Dwa lata później Valerie jest w związku z Stefanem i sprzymierzyła się z Demonem w celu uratowania swojego chłopaka od Rayny. Gdy Valerie ulecza Damona z wilczego ugryzienia i przygotowuje się do rzucenia zaklęcia przeniesienia blizny z Stefana na Demona, najstarszy Salvatore wstrzykuje kobiecie werbenę i zabiera ją samochodem w jakieś miejsce. W samochodzie Damon podejrzewa, że heretyczka już wcześniej wiedziała o możliwości przeniesienia blizny Stefana na na kogoś innego, bo wiedziała, że jeśli blizna nie zmuszała go do ucieczki wtedy by wrócił do Caroline. Kiedy Damon decyduje się na przeniesienie blizny na niego okazuję się, że jest już na późno i dusza najmłodszego Salvatore jest uwięziona w kamieniu Feniksa. Na dodatek kamień zostaje zniszczony przez dwie heretyczki. W I Went to the Woods, Valerie i Damon odnajduję martwe ciała Mary Louise i Nory znajdują także miecz Feniksa lecz z zniszczonym kamieniem. Salvatore chce by on i Valerie współpracowali razem i znaleźli sposób na odzyskanie Stefana. Kobieta jednak się nie zgadza na współprace i używa zaklęcia maskującego by szukać sposobu na ocalenie swojego chłopaka na własną rękę. Gdy Valerie znajduję Raynę dowiaduję się od niej, że wszystkie dusze, które znajdowały się Kamieniu Feniksa są rozniesione po całym świecie i są w ciałach różnych ludi i wampirów. Pomocy w znalezieniu Stefana szuka u Alarica, który zgadza się pomoc w pomóc w poszukiwaniu bo wie, że Caroline zależy na Stefanowi. Valerie używa magii na Raynie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Valerie bardzo piękną i atrakcyjna kobietą. Ma włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu, błękitne oczy, pełne usta i bladą skórę. Jest również wysoka i szczupła. Ma około 170 lat, ale wygląda na dwudziestolatkę. Najczęściej Valerie ubiera się w kobiece ubrania w kolorze: czerni, bieli i szarości. Często nosi skórzane kurtki. Valerie zbyto nie nosi biżuterii, ale najczęściej jest to naszyjnik lub łańcuszek. Zazwyczaj nosi buty na niskim/płaskim obcasie a do tego ciemne dżinsy. Rzadko kiedy możemy zobaczyć Valerie w sukience. Najczęściej ma kręcone lub falowane włosy zawsze rozpuszczone , jednak czasami możemy ja zobaczyć w prostych. Przed swoją przemianą miała także kręcone włosy i często nosiła różne ozdoby np kapelusze. Osobowość Jako człowiek Valerie przed przemianą była spokojną i sympatyczną dziewczyną. Możliwe, że te cechy podbiły serce Stefana Salvatore. Po utracie dziecka z Stefanem, kobieta nic nie powiedziała Lily gdyż bała się, że wampirzyca ją znienawidzi za romans z jej synem. Będąca pod presją Valerie postanawia popełnić samobójstwo. Jako heretyk Valerie po przemianie staje oschła. Jest zamknięta w sobie, nikomu nie mówi o tym co się stało w 1963. Po przybyciu do Mystic Falls uważała, że jej życie to piekło. Zemściła się na nastolatkach, którzy ją potracili. Była w stanie zabić jednego z heretyków, by zniszczyć plan Lily wskrzeszenia Juliana. Valerie po pozostawieniu "rodziny" zmienia się. Pomaga Carolinie urodzić dzieci Alarica. Moce i zdolności * Nieśmiertelność - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka * Szybka regeneracja -złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira i heretyka goją się bardzo szybko. * Nadprzyrodzona szybkość- wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. * Nadprzyrodzona siła - 'wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. * 'Zmysły - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. * Kontrola emocji- nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. * Kontrola snów- mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. * Perswazja - '''wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. * '''Kły- wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. * [[Zadawanie bólu|'Zadawanie bólu']]- akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. * Rzucanie zaklęć - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. * Opętanie - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu * Kontrola nad żywiołami - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia i wody. * Telekineza - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. * Sporządzanie eliksirów - akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. * Nadzwyczajne dary- niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. * Niewidzialność- jest to moc, która sprawia, że jest się niewidocznym dla innych. * Teleportacja- umiejętność przeniesienia się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. * Iluzja- umiejętność zniekształcenia widzenia rzeczywistości, co prowadzi do błędnej interpretacji czegoś pod wpływem przypadkowego lub przymusowego zakłócenia zmysłów. * Lewitacja - umiejętność unoszenia osób lub przedmiotów, zwykle jest traktowana jako telekineza, jednak wektor przesunięcia jest nie poziomy a pionowy. Może być nazwana telekinezą żywych Słabości * Dekapitacja- oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. * Werbena- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. * Drewno - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. * Urządzenie Gilberta - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. * Wyrwanie serca- wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. * Ugryzienie wilkołaka- Chwilowo osłabi Heretyka ale ten potrawi wyciagnac magie z ugryzienia czyniac go niegroznym * Czary- czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. * Zaproszenie - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. * Złamanie karku - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. * Linia rodu wampira- wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. * Klątwa łowcy - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. * Ostrze Papy Tunde - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach * Wysuszenie ciała - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu,ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. * Lekarstwo - tworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. *'Cios Mieczem Feniksa' Zabija wampira lub heretyka, a jego dusza zostaje uwieziona wewnątrz Kamienia Feniksa Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage *''I Never Could Love Like That (retrospekcja) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While Sezon 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (wspominana) *''Gods and Monsters'' (wspominana) }} Relacje Stefan Salvatore Stefan był miłości Valerie w roku 1863, kiedy przybyła do Mystic Falls. Oboje jeszcze wtedy byli ludźmi. Ich spotkanie zostało zaplanowane przez matkę chłopaka. Nieoczekiwanie Stefan i Valerie zakochują się w sobie. Dochodzi między nimi do miłosnego zbliżenia. Po spędzonej nocy z Salvatore kobieta zachodzi w ciążę. Planowała mu o wszystkim powiedzieć osobiście lecz została zaatakowana przez Juliana. Po poronieniu dziecka Valerie znika z życia Stefana. Mężczyzna nie mógł się po tym pozbierać ciągle o niej myślał. Po powrocie Valerie z więziennego wymiaru do Mystic Falls ponownie stoją twarzą w twarz. Stefan twierdził, że szpiegowała tylko dla Lily, i że to była tylko gra. Dziewczyna przyznała mu racje. Valerie sądziła, że on jej nienawidzi, ale odważyła się wyznać mu prawdę, że wracała po niego by powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Stefan dowiedziawszy o tym obiecał Valerie, że zabije Juliana za to co jej zrobił. Caroline Forbes Valerie i Caroline po raz pierwszy spotykają się w odcinku Never Let Me Go. Caroline jest wieziona przez heretyków w odwecie za zabójstwo Malcolma. Wydaje się, że Valerie chce pomóc wampirzycy i rzuca na nią zaklęcie, które miało ją ochronić przed wygłupami Nory i Mary Louise. Okazuje się, że zaklęcie sprawiło, że skóra Caroline jest jak werbena i żaden wampir nie może jej dotknąć. W Age of Innocence, Valerie opowiada Caroline o tym co ja łączyło z Stefanem. Forbes domyśla, się Valerie rzuciła na nią ten parzący czar by Stefan nie mógł jej dotknąć. Ponownie Caroline i Valerie widzimy w Best Served Cold, kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że dzieci Alarica żyją i są w Caroline. Od tego czasu kobiety przestały się spierać, a Valerie stara się pomóc ciężarnej wampirzycy w jej magicznej ciąży. Ciekawostki *Była pierwszym członkiem Heretyków którego nazwisko zostało podane. *Valerie byłą pierwszą hybrydą wampira i czarownicy, gdy umarła z krwią Lily w organizmie. *W odcinku Days of Future Past stała się ostatnią hybrydą wampira i czarownicy i przez to staje się pierwszym i ostatnim heretykiem. *Była pierwszą miłością Stefana oraz pierwszą dziewczyną, z którą spał. *Była w ciąży z dzieckiem Stefana dopóki nie została pobita, co wywołało poronienie *Zabiła dwóch członków swojej "rodziny" - Oscara i Juliana. *Gdy była człowiekiem miała naszyjnik, w którym była ukryta moc tylko w razie potrzeby. *W odcinku Cold as Ice jest pokazana w futurospekcji, gdzie mieszka w Chicago i jest ponownie w związku z Stefanem. *W odcinku One Way or Another Valerie przywraca Stefana do swojego ciała, a następnie się z nim żegna bo wie, że on nadal kocha Caroline. *Prawdopodobnie to ona pochłonęła magię z klątwy ciążącej na Rebece. Galeria |-|Sezon 7= |-|Retrospekcje= |-|zdjecia promocyjne= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt